


Finding the Perfect Moment

by TobytheWise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Poor Alec, Romantic Comedy, Sappy Alec Lightwood, Sappy Magnus Bane, They love each other so much okay, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Maybe planning this proposal on Magnus' favorite day wasn't the best idea...ORFive times Alec tries to propose to Magnus and fails and the one time Magnus succeeds.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 16
Kudos: 180
Collections: Valentine's Day 2020





	Finding the Perfect Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Hunter's Moon](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) discord server event. (If you're over 18 and love SH you should JOIN US!!)  
> Based on the moodboard below. Enjoy :D

****

**One**

Alec wakes slowly, a smile curling his lips, excitement flooding his belly. Today’s the day. 

He turns over, searching for the warmth of his boyfriend only to stop short, finding the bed empty. He sits up, looking around frantically. He had a _plan_ , damn it. He wanted to wake Magnus up with soft kisses until he was smiling and breathless. Then his delivery would show up, wooing the pants right off his boyfriend. Wait. Oh no. The delivery!

Alec’s heart beats wildly against his chest, his hands shaking as he bolts out of bed, putting on whatever clothes he can find before running out to the living room. Alec freezes as Magnus turns towards him after tipping the delivery man. His boyfriend’s brows are wrinkled in confusion as he stares at the giant arrangement of roses Alec had ordered. 

“Alexander?” Magnus asks, tilting his head. “I think they got this order wrong.”

“Why would you think that?” he asks back, swallowing around the lump in his throat. 

Magnus winks as he waves his hand over the flowers and to Alec’s absolute horror, they all change from a bright, beautiful red to orange and black. “There we go,” Magnus says with a wide smile, putting the flowers on the table with a flourish. “Now they match the day. Happy Halloween, darling.”

“Happy Halloween,” Alec gets out, his breath stolen. 

Magnus walks back to the bedroom, a skip in his step as he goes. Today’s one of his favorite days, which is why Alec had picked it! He sighs, following behind, hoping the rest of his plans won’t fall through quite like this one. 

**Two**

Alec walks through the Institute towards his office, his heart in his throat. This morning was a disaster. He’d wanted to woo Magnus, and instead he got an overly excited boyfriend gushing about all the Halloween plans he’d made. Watching Magnus’ face light up is a favorite for Alec, but he wanted to _add_ to the joy. Plan A didn’t work, but it’s fine. Alec’s got more stuff up his sleeve. He’ll get a ring on that finger by the end of the night if it’s the last thing he does. 

“Hey, buddy,” Jace says, falling in step with Alec. Alec closes his eyes for a moment, getting his heart to stop racing. “So how’d the wooing go? Is he ready for stage two of ‘making Magnus your husband’?”

“Shh,” Alec hisses, looking around and making sure they’re alone. He pulls Jace into his office, going to his desk and sitting down. “No. It did not go well.”

“What happened?”

“Magnus woke up before me. I forgot how excited he gets on Halloween. He thought the flowers were misdelivered and turned them into orange and black flowers to match today’s theme.” Alec pinches the bridge of his nose. “But it’s fine. I’ve still got plenty planned to wine and dine him.”

“He won’t know what hit him by the time you’re done with him, Alec. Take a breath, you’ve got this.” Jace turns to leave before pausing and turning back to Alec. “You’re the best man I know. Magnus is lucky to have you.”

“Thank you,” Alec says, smiling up at his parabatai.

Just then, a knock on the door sounds. “And with that,” Jace murmurs, opening the door for Magnus. “I’m off. I’ll talk to you two love birds later.”

Magnus smiles warmly as Alec stands, greeting him with a kiss. “Hey,” he breathes, joy sparking just under his skin, just as it always does when he’s around Magnus. 

“Alexander,” Magnus greets, turning towards the table Alec brought into his office, setting it up with candles and flowers. “What’s all this for?”

Alec shrugs, feeling shy. “Wanted to do something special, just you and me.”

Magnus’ hands find Alec’s chest. He straightens Alec’s collar, smiling up at him softly. “That’s very sweet. Thank you.” Then he leans up, kissing Alec again. “You’re always making me feel so special. I love you, Alec.”

“I love you, too.” Alec leans away, gesturing towards the lunch he has laid out. “Shall we?”

Magnus’ face drops. “Unfortunately I can’t stay,” he says, making Alec’s stomach drop. “I wish I could but the Seelie Queen’s summoned me. I want to get whatever issue she has for me out of the way so we can focus on the celebrations tonight.”

Alec nods. “Okay,” he says, turning away and taking his coat off, replacing it with his leather jacket instead. He picks up his thigh holster, strapping it to his thigh. 

“What are you doing, darling?”

Alec looks over his shoulder with a smile. “I’m coming with.”

**Three**

Alec stays beside his boyfriend, walking in step with him as they travel through the Seelie Realm. Alec would be lying if he said the place wasn’t stunning. All falling flowers and pretty colors. But outward appearances can be deceitful and he keeps on the alert, ready at all times. 

“Your Majesty,” Magnus greets, giving a small bow which Alec mirrors. 

“Welcome,” the Seelie Queen says back, gesturing for them to join her at her table. “Sit. We have much to discuss.”

Alec sits beside Magnus. It’s considered rude not to eat and drink with the Queen. Not wanting to start anything, especially not _today_ , Alec eats and drinks. A smile plays at his lips as the wine warms his belly. He feels light, especially being near Magnus. He’s so beautiful today. He’s beautiful _everyday_. 

“Are you listening, dear?” the Seelie Queen asks, nodding towards Alec. 

He opens his mouth, intent on telling her yes, but what comes out instead is, “no, not really.”

Alec’s mouth snaps shut so hard his teeth click. He looks over at Magnus, his eyes wide. His stomach sinks as he thinks about the giant secret he’s holding onto. 

“Ah,” the Queen hums with a nod. “Seelie wine. Has a bit of a kick to Shadowhunters.”

“It’s alright, darling,” Magnus says, patting Alec’s thigh. “It’ll wear off in an hour or two.”

Alec nods, trying to smile but knowing it comes out in a grimace. He keeps his lips sealed the rest of the meeting, not wanting to spill anything unintentionally. On their way out, Magnus grabs his hand, lacing their fingers together. 

“I love you, Alexander.”

“I love you too, Magnus. You’re my one,” he says, wincing at the intensity of his declaration. He wants to apologize but what comes out instead is, “you’re so incredibly beautiful. The most stunning man I’ve ever laid eyes on.” 

Magnus just smiles up at him, his eyes lighting up. They pause at the place that’ll take them back to New York. White flowers fall between them, nature all around them. It’s beautiful, just like Magnus. It’s the perfect place. Alec feels the little box in his coat, burning to be brought out. 

Alec smiles wide, his stomach fluttering as he goes to grab it. Only to freeze when Meliorn pops out from behind a tree. “Gentlemen,” he says with a nod, opening the door that’ll lead them out. Alec internally curses. 

**Four**

Once they’re back in New York, the chill air making their breath show up with little white puffs, Alec squeezes Magnus’ hand. “Go for a walk with me?”

“I still have to set up for the party,” he says, his voice coming out soft as he thinks. “But I think I can spare a little extra time for you.”

Alec smiles, his heart fluttering. They wander aimlessly, content to feel each other side by side, their hands clasped together. They stop at an outdoor coffee cart, grabbing hot chocolate to keep them warm. Magnus’ nose is adorably red and Alec is struck with just how in love he is, how lucky he is to have Magnus. He doesn’t have to hide, doesn’t have to pretend. He can just be Alec, and that’s enough for Magnus. 

As their steps take them forward, Alec’s mind races. This is it. This could be the perfect moment. Sure, the rest of the day hadn’t gone to plan but right now, it’s just them. And Alec wants Magnus to know how much he means to him, how much he loves him. 

They walk through a nearby park. Alec stops, pulling on Magnus’ arm until they’re facing each other. Magnus’ brows wrinkle in the most adorable way, pausing mid speech about how perfect their couple costume will be tonight. “Alexander? Do you not wanna dress up with me?”

Alec smiles. “Of course I do. I’d do anything for you,” he says, wondering for a moment if the Seelie Wine is still in his system. 

Magnus’ smile is breathtaking. Alec can’t stop himself from leaning down, kissing those perfect lips. Their foreheads lean together, their cold noses touching. “There’s something I need to ask--” Alec starts, only to stop when a screech rings through the air. 

Alec turns, finding a hoard of shax demons coming out from a nearby pond, somehow a rift spawning right here in the park. Today _is_ Halloween, the borders between dimensions smaller than usual. With a resigned sigh, Alec takes out his blade, readying to fight with his Warlock boyfriend at his side. 

**Five**

Alec steps into the Hunter’s Moon, smiling as he finds all his friends and family already here. Jace walks up to him, a bit of a sway in his steps as he goes, no doubt feeling the beer he’s drinking. “Dude,” he hisses, louder than he probably realizes. “I saw Magnus. Why doesn’t he have a ring on his finger? You gotta get on that, man. Just do it. He’s gonna say yes. Because you’re the best parabatai a guy could ask for. For real.”

Alec pats Jace’s shoulder, helping his best friend stroll back over towards Simon. “Come on, buddy. Let’s get you back to your bar stool before you tip over.”

Jace snorts. “M’not even that drunk.”

“Right.” He helps Jace over to Simon, making him sit beside the vampire. Jace and Simon’s outfits match. White button up shirts unbuttoned to show off batman and superman tee shirts. It’s clever. Way easier than what Alec is wearing. 

“And who are you?” Clary asks, her voice sounding angry. 

“Uhh, Jake from State Farm?”

“And what are you wearing, Jake from State Farm?”

Alec looks down at his red polo and tan khalkis. “Khalkis?”

Clary turns her nose up, letting out a huff. “She sounds hideous.” He wishes that was the last time that interaction happens. But it’s not. 

Alec walks through the crowd towards the bar, finding Magnus there, telling Maia a tale from one of his more lavish Halloween parties. Alec slides his arm around Magnus’ back, pulling until their hips bump. Without even missing a word, Magnus nuzzles against Alec’s side, fitting right into place. 

Once done with his story, Magnus turns, holding up a blue price gun. “It’s the name your price tool,” he explains when Alec looks confused. 

“Okay?” 

Magnus points it down at Alec’s crotching making a beeping noise before declaring, “I think these are one hundred percent off. Tonight only.”

“Oh, by the Angel,” Alec murmurs, feeling his cheeks heat up. Yet, he can’t seem to keep the smile off his face. 

They eat and drink and chat with their family and friends. Everyone is having such a great time. But Alec still has that feeling, crawling just under his skin. He wanted today to be special, to be memorable. And it has been. It’s been wonderful. Just not exactly what he hoped. 

Disappointment hits him so hard it makes his chest ache. He wants Magnus to know that he’s Alec’s _one and only_. Alec wants forever with Magnus, and this need for Magnus to know is all consuming, clawing at him over and over. He shakes his head as his eyes prickle unpleasantly. This is stupid. So what if today wasn’t perfect. It was still a nice day, especially now that they’re surrounded by everyone they love, celebrating Magnus’ favorite holiday.

He throws back the rest of his drink before standing and walking out the back door of the Hunter’s Moon, needing a moment to catch his breath in the fresh air.

**Plus One**

Alec isn’t surprised when the door to the Hunter’s Moon opens and Magnus steps outside. Alec rubs his hands against his arms, trying to warm himself back up. Magnus makes a noise at the back of his throat, stepping up to Alec and wrapping his arms around him, helping him stay warm. 

“Why are we out here in the cold instead of inside?”

“Just needed some air,” he says, running his nose against Magnus’. 

“Thank you for indulging my costume,” Magnus says with a small smile. 

Alec’s palm caresses Magnus’ face, making him look up and meet Alec’s eyes. “I wasn’t indulging you. I _wanted_ to. Anything to make you happy, Magnus.” He shakes his head. “Anything in my power, is yours.”

Magnus’ breath hitches. He looks down between them before raising his eyes, a determined look on his face. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood,” he breathes and Alec’s heart speeds up. “Marry me.” It’s not a question. 

Alec freezes, his mind completely going blank. What. Just. Happened?

“What?” he demands. 

Magnus’ face falls. “I’m sorry. I know this was out of nowhere. But I just couldn’t help myself, Alexander. You are always surprising me. I wanted to surprise you for once.”

“Magnus,” Alec gets out, pinching the bridge of his nose, letting out carefree laugh, his face splitting with how wide his smile is. “Magnus fucking Bane. Always stealing the thunder.”

Now it’s Magnus’ turn to ask, “what?”

Alec shakes his head as he pulls out the little box from his pocket. He places it gently into Magnus’ hand before getting down on one knee. “I’ve been trying to ask you this all day. Magnus, will you marry me?”

Magnus falls to his knees, holding Alec in his arms, burying his face against Alec’s throat. “I love you so much. Yes. Of course I’ll marry you, Alec.”

Alec takes the ring from the box, sliding the ring onto Magnus’ finger. It looks good there. Magnus takes off one of his rings, his family ring, passing it over to Alec. With a snap of his fingers, it’s the perfect size for Alec’s finger. 

Alec kisses Magnus, all things feeling right in the world. Seelie wine, a drunk Jace, demons, and misunderstandings couldn’t stop them from having their day. 

“Shall we, future Mr. Lightwood-Bane?” Magnus asks, holding his arm out for Alec. Alec smiles, unabashed. 

He opens the door, gesturing for Magnus to go in. “After you, future Mr. Lightwood-Bane.”


End file.
